Magic )
by Skippy1023
Summary: A new team member from Hogwarts is going to shake things up aroung the cave. You decide the story! Details inside. I don't know how to rate it because I don't know what I'm going to get.
1. How this works

Ok this is how it's going to work.

PM and write

**1. A set of team members**

**2. An object, spell, or animal from Harry Potter **

**3. (optional) a setting or anything else you want to be in the story **

I will put this to my oc Julie who is a witch and goes to Hogwarts.

She is 13, Gyriffindor, Muggle born

Code name: Cardinal (I couldn't think of anything and look out of my window and saw a Cardinal. I know its not too original)

I just thought it would be fun to do something like this.

Thanks


	2. occlumency

**Characters: The Team**

**Object/Spell: Occlumency**

"Watch Tower sensors picked up extreme weapon tech in Geneva. We suspect Intergang is behind it. It should be a good first mission for you," he said smiling at Cardinal. A few minutes they landed in a parking lot in Geneva.

"Alright Team, the building is about a block away. It is heavily guarded, so we need to take out each guard silently. Ok move out," said Aqua Lad.

They approached the building Aqua Lad gave the nod for M'gann to set up the mind link. She did so. Then Cardinal let out a gasp. Then M'gann screamed and collapsed and the mind link broke. The guards heard her and ran over to inspect. Soon guards had surrounded them. The team jumped into action they defeated the guards.

"Super Boy, take Miss M. back to the bio ship. The rest of us will continue inside."

"Good work team," said Aqua Lad as they entered the bio ship.

When they walked in they saw M'gann and Super Boy talking. "Hey, M'gann how are you feeling?" asked Artemis.

"A lot better thanks."

"What happen?" asked Robin.

"I have no idea."

"I do," whispered Cardinal from the corner.

Everybody stared at her. "You know?" said Wally.

"Yes I did it. I'm so sorry M'gann."

"How did you do that to her?" asked Robin.

"It's called occlumency. I can shut anything out of my mind anytime. It was a reaction when M'gann put up the link I was not sure what it was so I shut it out. I did not expect it so I shut her out a little harder than I meant to. I'm sorry."

"It's Ok. We should have told about the link."

"Thanks M'gann."

M'gann got up. "Let's go home," she said in her usual cheery voice.

Cardinal sat herself down in a chair in the back of the ship. Robin sat in front of her and noticing she was still down he said, "That's pretty cool how you can just block someone from your mind. If you can block can you go into someone's mind?"

"Yes, but it's kind of extreme. If it is not preformed correctly it can destroy someone's sanity,"

"Oh," said Robin seeing this hadn't cheered her up he decided to simply say, "Um. Well you did a good job today."

"Thanks Robin," said Cardinal with a little smile.

**I didn't get any suggestions and I saw The Order of the Phoenix and I though occlumancy is kind of like telekinesis. **

**REVIEW AND SEND ME SOME IDEAS **


	3. Expelliarmus

**Characters: Artemis, Robin and Cardinal**

**Object/Spell: Expelliarmus**

**Setting: Training **

RECOGNIZED CARDINAL B09

"Hey Julie ready for training?" asked Robin.

"Yup," she said smiling at Robin. "Hey, Artemis!"

"Hey! Oh it's only going to be the three of us for training. The rest of the team is on a mission," said Artemis.

RECOGNIZED BLACK CANARY A13

"Hey guys. I thought today since there are only a few of us I thought we would have a little fun. So here's what we're going to do, you're going to go at each other and try to disarm each other whoever has all the weapons wins. You can try to get weapons back. Girls in Robin's case, get the belt."

Robin laughed. "You'll never get my belt."

"Challenge accepted," said Julie with a smile.

"Alright take your positions. On the count of three, one, two, three!" yelled Black Canary.

Julie pulled her wand out of its holster and pointed it at Artemis. **(Have you guys seen those wand holsters the Death Eaters have I just think those are so cool like you're really ready for a fight when you've got one. I just had to give her one.) **Artemis had her bow pointed at Robin, but she suddenly decided Julie would go after her when she wasn't looking. Artemis fired the arrow at her wand trying to knock it out of Julie's hand.

"Protego!" An invisible shield spread from the tip of the wand. The arrow hit the shield and then clattered onto the floor.

Robin took advantage of Artemis attack, he through a birdarang at her bow, after she released her arrow from it. It made contact and knocked her bow to the ground. She tried to pick it up again, but Robin had already slid under her outstretched hand and grabbed the bow. He got up and aimed another birdarang at Julie, but she dogged.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The spell only missed because he did some fancy acrobatics. She was so focused on Robin that she didn't see Artemis. Artemis grabbed the wand out of her hand, but Robin let another birdarang go, and it hit the wand, but Julie caught it before it even hit the ground. She whipped around so fast Robin didn't have time to react. He was running for the wand when she shouted, "Expelliarmus!" His belt magically unclipped. It and the bow flew through the air, and Julie caught both.

"I see we have a winner," said a smiling Black Canary.

**Special Thanks to Womping Pillow **

**Keep sending me ideas. **

**REVIEW **


End file.
